bushytreefandomcom-20200215-history
IEEE Bushy Tree
* The forgotten forefather, Paul Otlet * What is the Bushy Tree? The Digibarn Computer Museum * Butler Lampson * Charles Simonyi * Gary Kildall * Douglas Engelbart * Microsoft Windows XP * Elixir (Win) * Mac OS X * GlobalView * RIA * Atari Falcon030 * PDF * Photoshop * TIB/InConcert * Meta5 * AmigaOS 4.0 * KDE 4.0 * rio * Cyrus Project * SGI IRIX 6.x * Augment * phoneME * J2SE * J2EE * Java Card * WordPerfect X4 * Alan Kay won the Charles Stark Draper Prize in 2004 along with Butler Lampson, Robert Taylor and Charles Thacker. Welcome to since June 24, 2008. IEEE Bushy Tree is a collaborative encyclopedia for everything related to the visual interactive computer interfaces dating back from Paul Otlet's The Traite and Vannevar Bush's Memex concept to Microsoft Windows and beyond. The wiki format allows anyone to create or edit any article, so we can all work together to create a comprehensive database. Check out the ' ' to get started! }} ;July 28, 2008 :Now that I'm done with the WordPerfect branch, I've given thought into rewriting the Microsoft Word branch. :The WordPerfect branch has been completed with the addition of the article stubs: WordPerfect 6.x,WordPerfect 7.x,WordPerfect X3,WordPerfect X4 :The Word 2008 branch has been partially completed with the addition of the article stubs: Word 1.x, Word 5.x, Word 6.x ;July 27, 2008 :After studying three articles on Wikipedia, I have decided to re-write the entire WordPerfect branch. It's not the first time that the Bushy Tree Wikia veered away from the Bushy Tree diagram and may not be the last. But I owe it to history to have things in their respected place. :The WordPerfect branch has been partially completed with the addition of the article stubs: Weidner Multi-Lingual Word Processing System,WordPerfect 1.0,WordPerfect 2.x,WordPerfect 4.x,WordPerfect 5.x :The Lernout & Hauspie branch has been completed with the addition of the article stubs: Siemens/Weidner Engine, Lernout & Hauspie :The Enterprise Translation Server has been completed with the addition of the article stub: SDL Enterprise Translation Server ;July 26, 2008 :The J2SE branch has been completed with the addition of the article stubs: Oak, Java, J2SE :The phoneME branch has been completed with the addition of the article stubs: J2ME, phoneME :The J2EE branch has been completed with the addition of the article stub: J2EE :The Java Card branch has been completed with the addition of the article stub: Java Card ;July 24, 2008 :The Word 2008 branch has been partially completed with the addition of the article stubs: Gypsy, Word 1.x ;July 20, 2008 :Succession templates have been added and will begin to edit all entries. ;July 19, 2008 :With special thanks to the new contributors, the Bushy Tree Wikia continues to grow and change! :X Windows branch has been expanded with the addition of the article stubs: V (operating system), W Window System, Thoth :Microsoft XP branch has been expanded with the addition of the article stub: Microsoft Jazz :Mac OS X branch has been expanded with the addition of the article stubs: Apple Big Mac, Apple YACC :The Xerox Alto branch has been expanded with the addition of the article stubs: ETH Lilith, Three Rivers PERQ, Xerox Dorado, Xerox Dolphin :The HTML branch is now the RIA branch ; Editors/Authors Wanted! * Click on either one of the following to either add, or edit: "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. * Check out Help:Starting this wiki if you're setting up the wiki. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse